There are a multitude of sporting jackets and vests currently on the market that accommodate a sportsman for hunting, fishing, or other outdoor sports. Most of these jackets have the sportsman's comfort in mind, such as keeping them warm for cooler climates or keeping them cool in warmer climates. Many of these jackets have multiple pockets for accessories such as tackle or ammunition. The primary benefit of these pockets is to allow the sportsman to hunt or fish without having to carrying or strap on boxes or bags containing their accessories.
None of the above suggested jackets or vests have built-in protection for the sportsman's equipment. Many sportsmen hunt with very expensive firearms and prefer to avoid rain, hot sun, and dust from damaging their firearm and accessories. Some hunters use a rain poncho to shield their firearm from the elements. Unfortunately, ponchos can be noisy and difficult to retrieve or draw the firearm in a timely manner. Other hunters prefer to keep their firearm in a case or cover when not in use. Again, this protects the firearm, but adds time and potential noise to draw or ready the firearm to shoot.
Many hunters still prefer to hunt with a muzzleloader or ‘cap and ball’ type of firearm. With a muzzleloader, it is imperative that the cap stay dry to ensure cap ignition when the trigger is pulled. Typically, a muzzleloader hunter keeps his ammunition in a small, water resistant cross-body or shoulder bag. This bag keeps the contents dry, but not the muzzleloader itself. Accumulated water on or around the action can easily cause a cap to misfire due to moisture thereby missing the opportunity to shoot the often long-hunted game. Additionally, retrieving ammunition components quickly from the bag can be both cumbersome and noisy. Quick and quiet loading is critical to successful muzzleloader hunting.
For the scope and rifle hunter, moisture and dirt can also be an issue. Typically, when a scope is used the hunter leaves the scope caps on when not in use keeping the scope lenses clean and water free. Removing scope caps quickly can be awkward and slow the response time of the hunter. Although some hunters carry a cover of some type to drape over their rifle and scope as element protection, removal of the cover is still time consuming and requires stowing the cover or letting it fall to the ground leaving it wet, dirty, and often useless for a second use.
Sportsmen tend to carry a variety of supplies and accessories such as ammunition, cell phones, hand warmers, maps, wildlife calls, time pieces, snacks, a dry towel and the like. Often this requires an additional bag or loading pant and jacket pockets to accommodate essential needs during a chosen activity. Bags can be cumbersome and make it difficult to retrieve supplies and accessories quietly and efficiently.
There is a need for improved sporting outdoor wear that protects both the sportsman and his gear from the elements while maintaining the ability of the sportsman to draw his weapon quickly and quietly.